1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED) and a semiconductor light-emitting device including a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements are generally fabricated by growing a semiconductor structure layer having an n-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer on a growth substrate, and forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode that apply voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively. Furthermore, semiconductor light-emitting elements with improved heat dissipation performance are known. The semiconductor light-emitting elements are formed by joining a semiconductor structure layer formed on a growth substrate to a support substrate other than the growth substrate, and then removing the growth substrate. Semiconductor light-emitting devices are fabricated by fixing a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements on a mounting substrate, further forming a phosphor layer for wavelength conversion, and then packaging an entire body by a resin and the like. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-195123 discloses an AC semiconductor light-emitting element having an array of light-emitting cells connected in series.